The Brawl wars
by pichuplayer
Summary: sick and tired of being ranked low Mario decides to rebel against Master hand with the help of unwilling originals rated T for blood gore death and language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys it's Pichu player, sorry for taking so long on chapters but this is been on my mind for 5 years and I needed to write it sorry for those who wanted smashing dawn but this will come first anyway let's get started**

As 37 smash characters entered the auditorium a giant white glove named Master hand appeared with a list in his…Hand? Anyway MH took attendance of the group and began "Hello smashers, due to your training I have come up with a new brawl tier list, when I call your name please come up to the stage." Looking down at the list Master Hand said the following:

 **SS Tier: Meta Knight**

 **A Tier: Ice climbers, Olimar, Diddy Kong, Pikachu, Snake, Marth, Falco**

 **B tier: ZSS, Wario, DDD, Yoshi, Toon Link, Lucario**

 **C Tier: Wolf, Fox, Mr. G and W, Pit, Rob, Peach**

 **D tier: DK, Bowser, Kirby, Ike, Ness, Shiek, Sonic, Luigi**

 **E Tier: Lucas, Pokémon Trainer, Falcon, Samus**

 **F Tier: Jigglypuff, Mario, Link, Zelda, Gannon**

When all F tier characters were seated Mario could hear snickers from the others, suppressing the urge to punch them he let MH continue "Here are all your copies of the list" he said, "however, this will be the last Brawl tier list as we are going to the next universe, have a nice day and train hard for the next tournament"

 **4 hours later**

Mario looked at the piece of paper in front of him with disgust he had trained as hard as he could to rise but was lowered from 31 to 34 he was enraged by this then thought popped into his mind "rebel, abolish the tier list." Mario knew what he had to do to get it dethrone master hand and rule over all of smash bros all he needed were the other originals to agree. It was easier said than done though, Mario immediately thought of others that would oppose him Pikachu and Yoshi just want peace in this world, Link, Kirby and DK would not take his side, Luigi might be with him same with Puff and Samus, Falcon and Fox might agree, and he didn't know about Ness he was a loose cannon. Mario then wrote down his possible obstacles: Pikachu, Yoshi, Link, DK, Kirby, and Ness. Mario looked at the list half of them might not take his side…..Unless he bribed them.

 **Yeah didn't see this coming huh? One thing I'd like to say the tier list is my opinion try not to critizes it in the reviews but aside from that R &R everyone and go vote for Pichu in the smash ballot, have a nice day everyone. **


	2. Chapter 2: the meeting

**Hey guys it's me and I just wanted to say thanks for the support on all my stories but anyway let's get into this!**

 **Brawl wars ch.2: The meeting**

Mario sat there in the bright blue meeting room waiting for the other originals, smiling to himself "I will be the ruler" he said, "I shall rule all of smash bros." then he heard footsteps from outside and a door opening, walking inside was Pikachu, Fox and Ness. The three sat down and after a few moments of silence Fox asked "What is the meaning of this meeting Mario?" "Yes" Pikachu said "It's very rare for you to call on us". At this moment DK and Samus walked into the room then Mario said "I will say when everyone else is here", in half an hour all the originals were present "Now then" Link said "Why are we here?" Mario smirked and began "Friends, Family, and Rivals for years we have been ruled by the hand brothers however, I think otherwise I think we should govern the smashers and teach them discipline" Mario waited for the first part to sink in. Pikachu looked at Yoshi, who glared at Mario shaking his head, Falcon and Kirby seemed in agreement same with Luigi, the more mature smashers (sans Yoshi) like Samus and Fox only seemed to have heard the last words. Regardless they let Mario continue "Now you may be wondering how on earth we turn this zoo of a mansion into respectable, calm fighters. The answer is the very thing that us as smashers try to thrive in…..Social order! That is our answer to discipline we must control them for better or for worse we must show them that we are not to be trifled with and to do that we need examples. Are we all in agreement so far?" The other originals nodded but Yoshi asked the question they all wanted the answer to "What do you mean by examples?" Mario looked at him then back to everyone else this was the part he had been dreading "People from our world will be the examples" Mario bowed his head "in a deathly game". Immediately Pikachu slammed his paws on the table yelling "I WILL NOT LET MY PEOPLE BE PART OF THIS!" then others started yelling out "Isn't there another way?!" shrieked Kirby "You can't do this!" said Ness "That not fair" DK yelled "They are not even involved in this why they suffer!" "SILENCE!" roared Mario in that instant it was quite Mario took that as a signal to explain himself "The reason I want people from our worlds not the smashers themselves is because they will set a better example it says defy us you will be killed by the games or but other lethal means." Then seeing a hand raised Mario said "What is it Jigglypuff?" "You said social order right? How does that work" Jigglypuff asked. "I was getting to that" Mario growled, "We shall organize each other by classes that have been predetermined as for that". Mario then turned around and then walked over to a large cabinet fished out a list and walked back, pushing the list into the middle of the grand table the other smashers looked at it reading:

 **Kings: Mario, Pikachu, Kirby, Link, Yoshi, DK, Fox, Samus, Luigi, Falcon, Ness, Jigglypuff**

 **Nobles: Meta knight, Marth, Peach, Pit, ROB, Falco, Zelda**

 **Generals: Bowser, Snake, Wolf, Zero suit samus, Shiek, Gannon, King DDD, Olimar**

 **Commoners: Ike, Wario, Lucario, Ice climbers, Toon Link, Lucas**

 **Poor workers: Mr. Game and Watch, Pokémon trainer, Sonic, Diddy Kong**

 **Slaves: Charizard, Squritle, Ivysaur**

"Hold on" said Pikachu "Generals and Slaves? What is this a war social class?" "Some of these classes are named in case we go to war with god knows what" Mario clarified, "now I'll ask again are we all in agreement?" Before anyone could object Falcon rushed at Mario and prepared the knee of justice then— _CRACK!_ Everyone gasped in horror as Mario had punched Falcon straight in the ribs and then Falcon collapsed on his back, groaning in pain Mario lifted his head and said for the third time "Are we all in agreement?" The other characters started mumbling before nodding at Mario, who smirked "Good Tomorrow we shall meet back here and plan who we should nominate" Mario then walked out leaving the others in shock and sadness, wondering who they should elect.

 **This might just be one of the longest chapters I have ever written but anyway the list is the social classes where the higher you are the more power you have in case anyone didn't know but please people R &R and have a happy Halloween Pichu out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The tributes and pain

**So thank you everyone for R &R and I know the last chapter was just the meeting but this chapter will be a lot more interesting but no more stalling let's begin**

 **Brawl wars ch.3: The nominees**

Pikachu sat in his room looking at the list of fighters that Arceus gave him an hour before the second meeting and he was scrambling to find fighters Zekrom, Lombre, Dragonite—Pikachu gasped in bold letters he saw a name he had not seen in 10 years: **Red.** His master he thought was dead was alive?! Pikachu wanted to cry in joy, but he knew what must happen Mario, regardless of what he said, would make him choose Red one year and Pikachu knew that he must be chosen now or Red would have a worst fate awaiting him plus Red would win right? He would have his Pokémon most likely. Pikachu nodded to himself and circled his name and then circled an Eevee's name, sighing Pikachu picked up the list on walked to the meeting room thinking about the other's candidates.

Yoshi was the last character to arrive in the room Pikachu, Kirby, Luigi and even Mario gasped at the sight of him Yoshi's skin was paler and had bags under his eyes, his tail dropped onto the floor as he sat down, after a few moments of silence Mario began "I will go in order of strength starting with Pikachu ending with puff, tell me your Candidates." He then points to Pikachu "An Eevee called Lonliness and" Pikachu but his lip before continuing "...Red, my master" Mario stared at him before continuing "Kirby?" "Waddle Dee and Knuckle Joe." This went on Link chose Tetra and Tingle, Yoshi chose Blue and Red (Yoshi), DK chose Funky Kong and Bluster Kong, Fox chose Leon and Kat, Samus elected Ridley and Adam (other M), Luigi nominated Toad and Waluigi, Falcon chose Black shadow and Jody summers, Ness wanted Paula and Duster to go, Finally Jigglypuff chose a Pyroar and a Gogoat. Mario sighed looking at the list and said his two tributes "Daisy and Bowser Jr." Thinking for a moment Mario said "By tomorrow I shall have all the characters and the mentors for them"

 **The next day**

Pikachu woke up to see DK next to his bed who said "Come one it's time to meet tributes". Pikachu nodded got out of bed and the duo walked out. The second Pikachu opened the door he felt a heavy tension in the air walking by some of the smashers he saw with mixed reactions Nana was crying while Popo was comforting her and glaring at him mouthing "You said you were our friend" Pikachu saw Diddy Kong staring at DK in fear while the swordsman Marth and Ike shook their heads at them. Finally Pikachu and DK went into the large auditorium where the other originals, the tributes and the other smashers (sans the aforementioned) were waiting. Standing up on stage Pikachu looked at Red he was a young man maybe in his late twenties with his cap covering his face, on his belt six poke balls were on his belt Pikachu saw the sixth one and nearly gasped; it was his even though he hadn't seen Red in 17 years he still kept his pokeball all this time, Pikachu was being filled with more regret by the minute in all this he didn't even hear Mario's speech. Later after the public meeting Pikachu found Red in his temporary room and said "Red we need to talk" a few moments passed and Red didn't even look at him before saying "You can talk huh? Could have used that 17 years ago." Pikachu winced and said "I-I'm sorry he was to strong but at least we're back together right master?" Red lifted his cap and glared at him and seethed "Don't you DARE call me master I don't care if you were my loyalist partner you brought me into this death trap! Some companion you are _Rat_ ". At this point Pikachu was close to tears but managed to find his voice and say "I did it so I can help—" Red grabbed him by the tail and yelled "Help?! HELP! GREEN DIED LOOKING FOR YOU 10 YEARS AGO TO THE SAME MAN WHO SEPERATED US DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS!" Pikachu cowered "I know how being separated feels, but not love I've never been in love" Red snorted "You shouldn't know how love feels your too oblivious to those around you do you remember Vee?" Pikachu winced again thoughts of the Espeon rushed through him before answering him "Y-yes" Red nodded "Even though she kept it from you through telepathy she told me she loved you" Pikachu's jaw dropped "W-what?" Red shook his head and said "Like I said too oblivious." Red then let go of Pikachu's tail who then ran out of the room, tears in his eyes, at what the young man had just told him.

 **Boy this was a pain to write fun yes but so long anyway at a later date in a different story I will explain all of this so don't worry guys anyways Pichu player out now go vote Pichu in the smash ballot.**


	4. Chapter 4: Let the games begin

**Ok so sorry I haven't been posting in a while but midterms were getting in the way but here's chapter four of brawl wars**

 **Brawl wars ch.4: It begins**

Yoshi sat in his room 5 hours before the games would begin, thinking about how it would go whoever's reps won their universe would be left alone. He sighed hopefully his reps would win then the other Yoshi's would be fine. Then Bowser walked in, his eyes were red and his skin showed that he had been crying. "Hey Bowser" Yoshi said "why are you here?" Bowser didn't respond he just picked up Yoshi and walked out despite Yoshi's protests.

 **Later in the viewing room**

Bowser put Yoshi down once reaching the room and walked out. The viewing room was originally used to view matches it was a large white room with huge, blue viewing screens sitting in front of the were Mario, Luigi, Samus, Jigglypuff, Falcon, Link and Ness. The Mario brothers were dressed in black appropriate to the occasion, Jigglypuff wore a bow, Samus was in her Zero suit, Falcon and Link were in their regular clothes and Ness was wearing blue, even his hat was blue. Yoshi walked up awkwardly and sat down in his seat next to Ness who said "Hey Yoshi" he said "how do you feel about the games?" His voice sounded distant but Yoshi knew he had to respond and lowered his voice to a whisper so Mario wouldn't hear him "Terrible" he answered "I can't believe we have to do this" Ness nodded but said nothing. After minutes of silence Yoshi asked Mario "Hey Mario where are the others" Mario turned to him and said "With the tributes, why?" "Just…..curious." From then it was quite as all eight of them waited for the games to begin.

 **In the tribute's room**

Pikachu was pacing back and forth with Red and Lonliness sitting close to him. It had been decided that Red would use three pokemon Charizard, Aerodactyl and Venasaur. "Ok so you both know what to do correct?" Pikachu asked when both nodded he continued "great alright let's do this." Lonliness looked down and said "My lord, you never told us why we were chosen do you not know?" Pikachu froze he had been avoiding but he knew now there was no way out of it now, except if he lied, but he was a terrible liar. With a sigh Pikachu began "You were chosen to represent our world and if you win no one from our world would be chosen again this goes the same for Jigglypuff." Red glared at him and said "So why choose us? We saw some of the others we don't stand a chance." Lonliness lowered her head at the comment, and Pikachu noticed and tried to reassure them "Listen I chose you both because of your skills and powers both of you are special whether you know or not." Both of them stared at Pikachu for a while. After a few minutes Pikachu broke the silence "Come I must take you to your podiums." The two got up and followed Pikachu to their places.

 **20 minutes later Red's POV**

I stood there on my podium, my hand on Charizard's pokeball 10 seconds remain till the start. Then the gong sounded I ran into the middle, as I was running there I heard a scream turning my head I saw Adam being hit by Bowser Jr.'s clown car drills _**Boom!**_ A cannon went off and Adam was dead. I saw a little girl get eaten by a Pyroar as I reached the middle and another one was gone. When I was grabbing a weapon I was met with a tall man wearing purple who had a knife in hand yelling "Wahaha Waluigi time!" I sent out Charizard, who at the sight of the man spewed flame killing him upon contact. I then saw a Gogoat trying to charge me but Charizard charged it to the ground and they both landed on a woman wearing yellow and orange and in a few seconds she was flattened and the Gogoat was ripped of its throat. I grabbed some food and started running to meet up with Lonliness, who had run the second the gong sounded I ran into the forest only to see a midget with a bandana a man wearing a green jump suit and a small mushroom man I sent out Venasaur and ordered it to use razor leaf. It cut apart the small man and mushroom and a couple of cannons went off, but the midget dodged it by leaping into the air and escaped. I swore before hear a voice behind me which said "Red!" I turned around to see Lonliness running towards me I kneeled down and said "Thank god you're ok." I looked above us and saw it was getting dark and with the help of Venasaur we set up camp.

 **Back in the viewing room Yoshi's POV**

By this time a few people had died but none of mine had which I was grateful for, however the rest of the room was, pretty much, chaos the only ones who weren't crying, shocked or enraged were me, Samus, Fox, DK and Mario. Ness was sobbing along with Kirby, Luigi and Link were at each other's throats with Pikachu trying to stop them, Jigglypuff was slack jawed and Falcon was enraged because his tributes DIDN'T die. During this chaos Fox muttered to me "You mind going to do the announcement to the other smashers of who's died with me?" I agreed instantly and walked out with Fox in tow.

 **Placements:**

 **24** **th** **: Adam**

 **23** **rd** **: Paula**

 **22** **nd** **: Waluigi**

 **21** **st** **: Daisy**

 **20** **th** **: Gogoat**

 **19** **th** **: Tingle**

 **18** **th** **: Toad**

 **So there you have it the games have begun tell me in the review who are you rooting for? Thanks Pichu out!**


End file.
